


Thunderstorms, Tennis Balls, and Panic! at the Disco

by Whovinobuscus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uke!Sherlock, because the fandom needs this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was sitting in the armchair, tapping away on the keys of his laptop, updating his blog with the latest case he and Sherlock had solved.</p><p> Sherlock, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth across the room, wearing headphones he got from God knows where, a song he had heard only once before blasting into his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms, Tennis Balls, and Panic! at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first story on here. Woohoo! My friend and I wrote this story piece by piece, so I hope whoever reads this likes it! 
> 
> MY HEADCANON:  
> Sherlock is afraid of thunderstorms, and John never knew it.

It was midnight in England, and all was quiet and at peace. Well, apart from the rain pounding against the windows of apartment 221B.

John was sitting in the armchair, tapping away on the keys of his laptop, updating his blog with the latest case he and Sherlock had solved. Sherlock, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth across the room, wearing headphones he got from God knows where, a song he had heard only once before blasting into his ears.

John glanced over at Sherlock occasionally, pausing his typing for a moment, wondering what on earth his friend was thinking about. Though, he was always wondering what went on in Sherlock's mind. Sherlock found himself quietly singing along with some of the lyrics, despite not knowing them too well. John lifted his eyes from his laptop screen, glancing over at Sherlock again, hearing his friend quietly mutter song lyrics to himself. He smiles, thinking about how adorable his best friend is.

Sherlock removed his headphones, having them sitting around his neck as he plopped down on the couch. He tapped his foot on the floor in time with the song, his eyes darting from one thing to the next. John continued to smile, his eyes drifting down to his laptop screen again. He read over the last few sentences he typed, adding a few touch-ups to them. He posted the new case and closed his laptop, setting it to the side.

"John." Sherlock spoke up after a while. "I require tennis balls." John raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Tennis balls?" he tilted his head slightly. "...Why?" "If I wanted you to question my ideas all the time, I would have said so. Just get me some tennis balls." "..Fine. How many do you exactly need?"

Sherlock thought for a while, then nodded to himself. "Exactly 27. No more, no less." "Right okay. I'll go get your tennis balls." said John, still wondering what the hell Sherlock's idea exactly was. He jumped up from his seat, grabbing his jacket, heading out to get the tennis balls.

Sherlock placed his headphones back on, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them as soon as John was gone.

Once John made it to the store, he grabbed the 27 tennis balls. He may have looked pretty odd, counting out exactly 27 tennis balls, no more, no less, but it was for his best friend, so who cares if he got some weird looks. The girl behind the cash register gave John an odd look, but didnt question why he was only buying 27 tennis balls. He paid for the tennis balls and walked out, walking back to 221B Baker Street.

The rain outside gradually got harder, causing the volume on Sherlock's headphones to get louder, and his singing to get quieter. He stared at the floor, wishing John would just hurry up and get home. "I'd chime in with a, "Haven't you people ever heard of...closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things...with a sense of poise and rationality..." Sherlock's knowledge of the song lyrics increased the longer he listened to this unnecessarily loud song.

John stepped into the building, his shoes soaking wet from the rain. (idk he grabbed an umbrella or something before he left) He walked up the stairs, up to he and Sherlock's flat. He walked into the flat, "I've got your tennis balls." he said, throwing the bag of tennis balls into the armchair. Sherlock looked up from the floor, pulling off his headphones once again. "You may want to grab a few pillows to shield yourself with, John." "...Excuse me?" John raised an eyebrow again at his friend. What on earth was Sherlock thinking? What, are they gonna get into a tennis ball fight? Is that it? John really didn't want to get pelted by tennis balls. "I don't believe I stuttered, John." he pulled one of the tennis balls from the bag, throwing it in the air and catching it again. "Shield yourself." John hesitated, but grabbed a pillow off of the couch. A slight smirk appeared on Sherlock's face, and he began to throw tennis balls at his friend. John dodged the tennis balls as best as he could, a few of them hitting the pillow. After the first few balls were thrown, John smiled slightly, getting more into this little game. Sherlock started throwing the tennis balls a bunch of different ways, whilst also being careful not to hurt John. John chuckled slightly to himself, continuing to dodge the tennis balls.

As Sherlock was reaching for another tennis ball, there was a loud clap of thunder, causing him to freeze up and drop said ball. He then scrambled around to try and find his headphones. John raised his eyebrows when Sherlock dropped the ball. He lowered the pillow, holding it to his side. He looked out the window at the pouring rain, then back at Sherlock. He walked over to the couch, sitting down next to his friend, setting the pillow down. "..You alright?" "I'm fine, I'm fine." Sherlock said quickly, placing his headphones over his ears and standing up. "I think it would be best to call it a night, John." he slid his hands into his pockets and scurried off to his room.

John glanced out the window again, watching the rain pour down. He stood up, looking over in the direction of Sherlock's room. He walked over to Sherlock's room, opening the door, leaning against the door frame. "..You don't seem fine." Sherlock had begun to wrap himself in a sheet, pausing when he heard John. "What would make you think that I am anything but fine?" "If I didn't know better I'd say that you're afraid of thunder. Seeing that you rushed to grab your headphones once it started up again." John stepped into Sherlock's room, his hands in his pockets. "That is an absurd idea, John. Thunder doesn't scare me in the least." Just then came another clap of thunder, causing Sherlock to pull the sheet over his head. "Not oooone bit." John chuckled slightly to himself, sitting down on the end of his friend's bed. "You're a terrible liar, you know." Sherlock felt his way down to his bed, lying down and curling up into a ball once he did so. "You act as if I hadn't already realized this."

John smiled slightly to Sherlock, crawling over to his friend, sitting down next to him in the bed. Sherlock was silent for a long while before he decided to speak again. "Mycroft left me in the woods during a thunderstorm once." John's smile quickly faded, looking down at Sherlock. "...Why the hell did he do that..??" "He got scared by something and took off running. It would've been hilarious if I wasn't left alone with no sense of direction." he poked his head out from the sheet and looked up at John.

John hesitated for a moment, but then slid down, laying beside Sherlock. "..How old were you when this happened?"  
"I don't remember, really. About seven or eight." Sherlock pulled the sheet off of his head completely. John stared at the ceiling for a moment. He then turned onto his side, facing Sherlock. "...He's not a very good brother, hm?" Sherlock nodded, looking out the window in his room. A flash of lightning became visible, and he whimpered slightly. When John heard his friend whimper he quickly slid closer to his friend, wrapping an arm around Sherlock, comforting him. Sherlock buried his face into John's shoulder, covering his ears at the next clap of thunder.

John wrapped his other arm around Sherlock, pulling him closer, drawing small circles with his fingers on Sherlock's back to comfort him. Sherlock's breathing had become ragged, and he moved his hands from his ears to tightly clutch John's shoulders. John placed a kiss on the top of Sherlock's head, continuing to draw the circles on his friend's back. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you." Sherlock looked up at John, not releasing his grip on his shoulders. John returned Sherlock's gaze, looking down at his friend.

"I-I just wanted to--" Sherlock was interrupted by the loudest thunder of the night, causing him to yelp and cling tightly to John, burying his face into the other's chest. "...I just wanted t-to say thank you for this, John..." John smiled, rubbing his hands over Sherlock's back. "It's no problem."

The harsh rain soon ended, and Sherlock had finally calmed down. His grip on John's shoulders loosened, his breathing regulated. The rain was now a soft 'pitter-patter' on the window. John stopped rubbing Sherlock's back to comfort him, but he kept his arms wrapped around his friend, cause well damn he was really comfortable and cuddling is fun as hell.

Sherlock looked up at John once again, as though he wanted to say something, something important. John returned Sherlock's gaze once again, smiling slightly."John...Do you think you could...Stay in here with me for the night...? I mean, I know the rain stopped and all, but just in case it starts up again, I just...Want someone here..." A slight blush had appeared on Sherlock's cheeks, and he glanced down to the floor. John laughed slightly, "Yeah, Okay. I'll sleep here for tonight." "Thank you, John...I really appreciate this..." Sherlock smiled, a genuine, happy smile, as he rested his head on John's shoulder. "No need to thank me." John smiled, a blush lightly covering his cheeks.

"Oh...And John...?" Sherlock found himself drifting off into a light sleep, but he needed to say one last thing before he did so. "I love you, John." Sherlock smiled to himself as his eyes fluttered shut. John blushed a bit deeper, his smile widening. "I love you too, Sherlock."


End file.
